Zach
Zach '''is one of Kenzie`s best friends. He lives on Zeena along with Rocky, Roxie, and Covak. Biography '''Early Life At some point, he met Covak, Kenzie, Rocky, Alpha and Roxie, and decided to live with them in their lodge on Zeena, after being kicked out of his parent`s apartment on Serana. Kenzie the Dog One day, Kenzie and Covak arrived on Zeena looking for Kitty President Riley, having just escaped one of his ships. Covak introduced her to their robot, WINSTON7, then told her about the Kitty War, Riley, and Yeamon. Then, Commander Zike and a group of Brainiacs arrived and tried to destroy the Huskies. Kenzie blasted a few soldiers, then they made their to the ship. Commander Zike jumped out of nowhere in a mech and attacked them, but was promptly destroyed. The Huskies escaped in their ship. Another Fleet of Brainiacs flew towards the planet. The Huskies tried to escape, but were shot down and crashed on the nearest planet, New Earth. There, they found Glick Niko, a Decaloid scientist who required Dechatus Brains for an experiment. Kenzie told him they needed information about the Kitty and Brainiac plans. Glick agreed to give them information if they brought him twenty-five brains, which they did. He told them Riley had a secret base on planet Ziko, so they went there. The Huskies infiltrated and made their way through the base. Riley sent Lieutenant Cici to take care of them. She was defeated, then Riley escaped. Cici told them about the Kitty's plans to use the Toxic Dechati to destroy all the Husky planets, then take control of the entire galaxy. Kenzie and the others went to the Orca, a cross between a warship and a space station, where they wanted to find Yeamon to stop him from breeding more Toxic Dechati. The Huskies broke into the ship and made their way through. They defeated Ollie the scientist, who told them it was trap. The ship was set to self destruct. The Huskies escaped, but their ship was shot down and crashed on Zerenos. The settlement they crashed on was being attacked by Predatorians. The Huskies defeated the Predatorian leader, Francis Von Grubzo. The villagers rewarded them with a ship, as well as a Crafter, which allowed them to put objects together to forge new weapons, gadgets, and devices. Further exploring the planet, they found George, a Thermopod living in the village. After saving George from several angry Fossil Beasts, they asked if he was alright. He told them he was, and said that if they found him a rare Volacrystal, he'd give them coordinates to one of Riley's bases. After retrieving the crystal and earning herself coordinates to Riley's base, Kenzie took off. Over Farkaar, Sharko attacked in a Tyrant Warship. The Huskies fought him, and Eventually defeated him, and he crashed on Farkaar. Arriving on planet Farkaar, they found out that the Predatorians were attacking the base. They managed to fight their way through many Predatorians and Brainiacs, before reaching Kitty Sergeant Wilson. The Huskies fought, and eventually destroyed, his mech, then interrogated him. He revealed that the Orca was in Serana orbit ready to drop a bomb capable of destroying the planet. Infiltrating the Serana Moonbase in which the Orca was parked, they activated a Fusion Turret. Kenzie used said turret to detonate the bomb while it was attached to the Orca, destroying the ship. As the ship exploded, an escape pod came flying out of the wreckage. The Kitty Scientist tried to escape, but they surrounded him. The scientist offered them one of Riley's secret files. Studying the files, the Canoids found that he was planning to melt the icy south area of planet Kelpraar, in order to find rare Zillium to use for the final part of his Grand Plan. On Kelpraar, the Huskies infiltrated Riley's camp. The two Broonidian officers in charge of the facility, Graaan and Kerln, decided not to inform Riley of the intruders until they'd captured them. As the two sent in all of their troops, the Huskies easily destroyed everything they sent. Eventually, the Canoids made it to the main control bridge. Covak told the two Broonidians to give up what they knew about Riley`s plan. They, however, didn`t know anything about the plan but gave Kenzie an Obliterator Rocket Launcher. The Huskies then got a transmission from their Decaloid friend, Captain Jericho Johnson, who had been kidnapped by the Predatorians and taken to their Predatorian Arena on planet Jikano. The Predatorian Announcer forced them to fight in the arena in exchange for Jericho. After the fight, they took Jericho in their ship back to Earth. They saw the New Husky Defence Force going towards the Orca II. Commander Koschka Kagh told them to stay out of it. However, the Huskies sneaked into the three Husky Dropships. Zach, Alpha and Roxie went onto Serana to destroy a Brainiac Base controlling the Toxic Dechati, while the others went to the Orca II. Kenzie failed to stop the Toxic Dechati from reaching Serana. Zach, after saving Koschka and earning his trust, managed to blow up the base and the Dechati with it. Kenzie, meanwhile, was able to stop Riley in her ship. He was sent flying toward the Red Sun with two homing missiles following him. The Huskies were rewarded by the Husky Council. Character Details Zach is deemed the `brains` of the Husky group. He is a computers expert. Zach wears traditional Husky armour and has a crush on Roxie. Appearances * Kenzie the Dog (Game) Category:Huskies Category:Males